1. Technical Field:
This device relates to container closures that indicate the removal of the closure and replacement of the closure by separation of a tamper evident ring on the closure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different closure and container configurations to indicate when a closure has been tampered with, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,664,278, 4,971,212, 5,004,112, 5,131,550, 5,137,163, 5,215,204 and 5,242,068.
In U.S. Patent ending in 278 a tamper indicating package is disclosed defining a container having an external threaded neck and an annular retaining bead therebelow, the closure having the tamper indicating band secured to the main body of the closure by a plurality of frangible elements positioned between oppositely disposed spaced integral support extending from the tamper evident band.
In U.S. Patent ending in 212 a tamper indicating package is disclosed comprising a container having a finish with external threads thereon and a plastic closure having segmented internal threads, a tamper indicating band with a plurality of retaining cams positioned thereon for registration with the container's neck portion.
In U.S. Patent ending in 112 a tamper indicating plastic closure is shown having segmented internal spiral threads on a depending annular flange from a top portion and a tamper evident band secured to the depending flange by a plurality of frangible elements. The band has a number of flexible projections positioned circumferentially about its inner surface for engagement against registering projections on the closure.
Referring to U.S. Patent ending in 550, a closure for containers is illustrated and described in which a cap portion has a tamper indicating band secured thereto by a plurality of frangible elements interconnecting same with the cap portion, the tamper evident band has a plurality of circumferentially spaced locking elements as well as an area of reduced transverse dimension allowing for flexibility of the band for initial insertion onto the container.
Referring now to U.S. Patent ending in 163 a tamper evident closure with ramped contact is disclosed in which a cap portion has a frangible band secured to its bottom perimeter edge by a plurality of frangible elements. The band has an annular shoulder which engages upon a corresponding registration point on the container so that rotation of the cap forces the separation of the tamper band from the closure element by breaking of the frangible sections.
Referring now to U.S. Patent ending in 204 a tamper evident closure with hinged band is disclosed in which a cap portion has a tamper evident band secured from its bottom perimeter edge by a plurality of frangible elements with a flexible hinge extending from the tamper evident band to the closure so that upon rotation and separation of the band from the cap, the cap will remain attached to the tamper band via the flexible hinge.
Finally, in U.S. Patent ending in 068 a tamper indicating plastic closure is disclosed which has a cap portion and a tamper evident band secured thereto by a plurality of frangible elements. The tamper evident band has a series of inwardly extending flexible projections which provide for selective one-way rotation of the cap for removal engaging a portion of the container and separating the frangible elements upon attempt to remove the cap.